This invention relates to mufflers for large displacement internal combustion diesel engines mounted in large highway trucks and large stationary engines such as engines of 300 horse power.
This muffler resulted from a need for a muffler which would reduce the back pressure and thereby give better performance and increase mileage while at the same time reducing the sound level.
Our engine exhaust mufflers disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,502 granted Mar. 2, 1982 and U.S. application, Ser. No. 06/509,992 filed June 30, 1983 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,890 granted Dec. 4, 1984 did not meet the requirements for large diesel trucks for noise levels.